No Reason
by Misa-kike-chi
Summary: Post-discovery-of-OP. Setting: Sabaody. Characters/Pairing: ZoRo. A darker world. Zoro and Robin meet up by coincidence on the same day the Strawhats had disbanded years before and see each other with a different perspective. Rated T as a precaution.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Post-discovery-of-OP. Setting: Sabaody. Characters/Pairing: ZoRo. Zoro and Robin meet up by coincidence on the same day the Strawhats had disbanded years before and see each other with a different perspective. (More romance, more serious than my last fic. Another 3-Part story. I do not own One Piece.)

* * *

Restless boots clunked through the Saobody grass. It was a beautiful day and most of the people milling around were enjoying the amusements, nevermind that the world's greatest swordsman had made an unexpected appearance. Zoro had somehow wandered into the grove housing the amusement park, much to his dismay and irritation. The cheery mood too juxtaposed his own, reminded him too much of his loss.

To his relief, when he finally stopped stalking around he was in a secluded area with only the noise of sloshing ocean and the hollow sound of boats bumping against each other. It only made his aura darker and he took another swig of the strongest stuff, only to remember that it had been long gone hours ago.

_"I want to go to sea. I want to fish."_ Where was the curly-brow when he was actually useful? Zoro thought. And then, what the hell. He got in a boat and left the shores to do exactly what he had intended to years ago.

Zoro had always known that he would be the greatest swordsman. What he hadn't quite anticipated was the intensity of the boredom and overly-omniscient sense he carried when he wandered the world, as he watched others make mistakes his crew had made and not turn out so lucky, as he watched challengers come at him with an insufficient will-fire. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy his life now, but without the crew constantly around him it made for a ridiculously quiet life. It was annoying how accustomed to solitude he had been only to become accustomed to perpetually boisterous surroundings, and then be left in the quiet once more. He was beginning to see why Hawkeye had continued to spare his life. Although, of course, he hadn't quite anticipated that he would wander the world. Not like this.

It was that time of year again. Zoro wanted to take out all his frustrations on his environment, but splitting the sky was far too easy, obliterating an island too simple. He was not the kind of person to mope around all day, but he sat quietly in the small rowing boat. How were the others faring? With that last, deep-rooted thought, he dove into the crystal clear waters. Fishing for a tiny prey was not his style. Might as well act as bait for the kings.

* * *

When Zoro emerged from the depths the sea was stained red and he could taste the metal and salt in his mouth. The rowboat was no longer. Must have floated away while he was–no, it was a little ways away. Zoro tread his way over smoothly, his toned muscles rippling with ease.

Hauling himself overboard, he stretched himself out in the belly of the tiny rowboat, put his hands behind his head and dozed. He considered many things. Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Robin, Chopper, Franky, Brook. But it all came back to Luffy. The world was so much darker, Zoro realized. He had been spoiled, given opportunities that no one else could have– it was his fate. It was his fate to keep fighting just as much as it was his fate to fight death. And it had been his fate to meet Luffy all those years ago and become first mate of the New Age Pirate King. It had been his fate to chase his dreams with everyone and become the ultimate crew, and it had been Fate he had fought so hard against when his everything was–…

When Zoro woke it wasn't because the sun was disappearing over the horizon, or because of the man on the banks of Saobody yelling about a little boat. There was a familiar presence descending, then standing above him with feet planted on either side of him. When he opened his eye he saw her hour-glass form silhouetted by the sunset behind her and a million petals floating out into the sides of his vision, into the crimson ocean.

* * *

**Author's note:** Hope you enjoy! I'll be updating slower this time around since I'm not actually finished writing the story. R&R Plz&ty.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading. Enjoy!

recap:

When Zoro woke it wasn't because the sun was disappearing over the horizon, or because of the man on the banks of Saobody yelling about a little boat. There was a familiar presence descending, then standing above him with feet planted on either side of him. When he opened his eye he saw her hour-glass form silhouetted by the sunset behind her and a million petals floating out into the sides of his vision, into the crimson ocean.

* * *

**No Reason: Part 2**

"Swordsman-san, you'll catch cold if you do not change your attire."

Zoro ignored her but gave minimal protest when she egged him on with an attempt to collect his swords. He knew she was only irritating him for the heck of it, and chose to simply scowl at her suggestion that she undress him unless he refused to take off his damp robe. He reeked of dried blood and the salty grit was beginning to chafe at his toughened skin anyway.

They had arrived at Shakky's Bar, or what used to be the hangout of two of Roger's former crewmembers. Now it was rundown and barred up, a melancholy testament to the passing times. What outsiders didn't know was that, thanks to Shakky's prudence and the occasional nakama, the place had maintained parts of its dignity. Despite the peeling, faded paint and crumbling stone, the Bar was still a haven now at least to Luffy's two crewmates.

Unfortunately, time had indeed left it's touch on the shack. All matter of gunk had built up in the pipes and the refrigerator had been welded closed by intruding vines. It wasn't like they wanted to see what was rotting inside anyway; they left it alone. The windows were cracked and grimy, dust was everywhere, and there were places where Sabaody's natural soap had trickled in because of the collapsed dome. The coffee-maker was less than satisfactory to Robin's disapproval. With a suggestion tossed over her shoulder for Zoro to actually bathe for once, she left in hopes of fixing that.

Zoro simply shrugged and went in search for a bathhouse. It wasn't like he had anything better to do, and bathhouses just seemed to bring him closer to home. His thoughts wandered briefly back to the dojo he'd left behind...for this.

* * *

Zoro was a little less tense and much cleaner thanks to the boiling water. He still felt like letting Sabaody feel his wrath, but he refrained knowing that neither Robin nor he himself would approve. Miraculously, he made it back to the rundown bar without much detour where he found that Robin had managed to clear away parts of the collapsed roof. A candle was steadily burning on the uncovered countertop, casting flickering shadows across the jagged boards. She was seated on the serving side of the counter, cheek resting lightly on a hand, totally absorbed in a book. Upon closer observation, Zoro realized that her eyes were glazed over and she wasn't paying attention to the words at all.

He made his way over, past the gap in the floor and sat slightly opposite of her. The leather coverings on the seats were crinkling and bored into by rodent teeth. They sat in silence, the stars peeking through the hole in the ceiling and through the gaps of the grove. The drone of popping bubbles depressed them, each burst seemingly weighing down even heavier on their already loaded minds. Memories of their first separation, their reunion, a funeral. Another year without their captain, without their crew.

A hollow thud snapped Zoro out of his funk. A bottle. The strongest stuff. He glanced up at Robin's steady gaze. That's right. They weren't the type for this kind of mood, the quietest of the crew, the more observant and mature. When shit happened, life simply went on.

They turned in for the night soon thereafter, not that they actually got any rest. Robin had procured a blanket from somewhere and settled for draping it around her shoulders, drifting in and out still hovered over her text. Zoro considered dozing as well, but took his bottle outside and climbed a tree for nostalgia. After all these years he still favored the high places.

Leaning his back against the cold, striped bark, Zoro stared at the lights that continued to burn in the distance on other groves. He found that if he looked down, he could see Robin through the hole in the roof and the lulling candlelight.

Why was she here? Did she usually make her way back to Sabaody this time of year? For the memories? It didn't matter. Zoro usually ended up in significant places without meaning to. He had everyone's vivre card, but it was hard for him to just show up when most of them continued to travel the Grand Line, that is, if they hadn't gone back to the Old Blues.

The candle had gone out and the night felt that much colder. Zoro leaned his head back and sighed heavily. His wrist wagged back and forth, jostling what little was left in the bottle.

He neither knew nor cared how much time had passed, but the faint sound of springs broke through the bursting bubbles and Zoro's hair rustled lightly. He smelled flowers and his eye opened as, once more, it met with Robin's hourglass figure silhouetted by the far-off lights.

* * *

end of part 2

**Author's note**: Thank you so much for reviewing although now I feel a lot of pressure not to screw up, ahaha! tbh, I'm struggling with part 3 of the story. I said there would be more "romance" but, so far, there isn't much and I'm-well, nvm, but you get my point (I think). My solution for now is to write two different endings: one with more "romance" and one with the kind of relationship I'm more supportive of (which is more than friends but short of friends with benefits). We'll just see. However, many reviewers mentioned that they were excited about potential plot twists. Depending on the feedback I receive this time around, I may have a better vision of what I want as well as a better vision of what you, the readers, would like to see. That all depends on you though. Speak up if you dare! (No really, please. Tell me your honest thoughts.)

Thanks for the support!


	3. Chapter 3

Last update! Remember, there are two versions. Where the versions differ should be clear though and I provided a recap to jog your memory.

ch2 recap:

The candle had gone out and the night felt that much colder. Zoro leaned his head back and sighed heavily. His wrist wagged back and forth, jostling what little was left in the bottle.

He neither knew nor cared how much time had passed, but the faint sound of springs broke through the bursting bubbles and Zoro's hair rustled lightly. He smelled flowers and his eye opened as, once more, it met with Robin's hourglass figure silhouetted by the far-off lights.

* * *

There wasn't really a reason for this. Both knew it. Maybe it was for the nostalgia, the nakamaship...the proximity. The blanket was wrapped around Robin like a shawl. It was hard to see the expression on her face, not that she was ever particularly expressive. Zoro couldn't really say anything about that himself. He was just mildly curious as to why Robin decided to join him. He had a feeling that he already knew.

A hand sprouted by Zoro's leg and gently took the bottle from his grasp. To Zoro's surprise, Robin quickly claimed the rest of the scalding fire and her makeshift shawl fell to loop by her elbows. Robin was beside herself. There were too many reasons and there were none. Maybe she was just intoxicated. Robin moved to step forward but slipped on some of the sap– or was there anything there at all?

_Yeah. She's drunk_, Zoro concluded as he grabbed the archaeologist mid-air, ignoring the flailing, dismembered hands that seemed just as disoriented as the woman in his arms. He held Robin close as his body hit the ground and he rolled. _Or maybe she just wanted me to catch her. _The momentum from the tumble pushed him to start walking with her still in his arms. The bottle shattered on impact and the blanket drifted lazily to the grass–_had she always been this light?_

Zoro's thoughts were immediately interrupted when Robin buried her cold, characteristic nose into the crook of his neck. At this his feet came to a standstill and he slowly unhooked his arm from under her knees, letting her down, suddenly aware that something else was up.

But she wasn't drunk, right? Robin was sure there was something wrong but it wasn't because of the booze. Why did her body refuse to right itself and step away from the swordsman? _So warm_.

"Oi. Onna!" Zoro shifted slightly. "Robin."

***ending1 (less romance):  
**

Robin didn't know why she was drawn to him, but the air nipped cruelly at her skin through her thin dress and Zoro's skin was like a furnace. She didn't know why she let herself fall, but even before the lazy slip she knew that he would catch her.

Robin smiled. He exuded even more power than when she had last seen him. Of course. Anyone could have expected that. She shook her head and stood on her own two feet. If Zoro was annoyed that she was still taller than him and sober enough to leave his arms, he didn't acknowledge it. If Robin was annoyed that she missed his warmth and the sound of a steady heartbeat, she didn't show it.

She watched as Zoro sighed and ran a hand through his hair, muttering nonsensically before settling down at the base of a nearby tree. Though Robin was freezing it wasn't like she'd admit it. And she enjoyed observing the swordsman, though he was "sleeping" per usual and she was staring more openly than she normally would. Zoro, for once, did not seem to mind.

Robin lost track of time as her eyes roamed. She had enough logical sense to realize that she should be bothered by her open interest, but couldn't bring herself to care quite enough to suppress her curiosity. Over and over she traced the folds in Zoro's robe, the creases in his haramaki, the muscle and scarred skin peaking out from underneath. Another scar there, and another. How many were there? A provocative thought briefly crossed her mind and for once she let it be. And then she frowned. How many of his scars were won by his fierce loyalty? Despite Zoro's reputation as a demonic killing machine, Robin decided she wouldn't be surprised if none of his scars actually resulted from some emotionless spree. After all, Zoro didn't kill for the heck of it. He was a protector.

_A protector._ Robin dwelled on that thought and then smiled. _A protector as much as a predator. _Her heels parted the Sabaody grass softly and she settled next to world's strongest swordsman. She chuckled at his sour expression, unable to keep herself from comparing such a renowned demon to the peaceful, stubborn man beside her. Zoro scoffed lightly and continued to "ignore" her. And if Robin observed that he was very much awake and watching her every move in his own way, she didn't say anything.

* * *

**Author's note**: ^I like this much better...its definitely more conclusive. no silhouette ending ;d  
the following is the alternative ending that I ended up disliking because it's hard to write something you don't believe in ;_; In any case, I attempted to make them as OOC as I could stand (...that...I've never heard anyone say that) because I did promise more romance. Also, respect my choice to keep the rating at T. Your own imagination is as bad as it gets and I'm sure most of you have read enough that your imagination is expanded beyond appropriate dimensions. I'm sure we all agree here, ahaha!

(feel free to skip my second attempt down to my last Author's note)

* * *

***ending2 (a lot more romance):** -w/ recap-

...

_Yeah. She's drunk_, Zoro concluded as he grabbed the archaeologist mid-air, ignoring the flailing, dismembered hands that seemed just as disoriented as the woman in his arms. He held Robin close as his body hit the ground and he rolled. _Or maybe she just wanted me to catch her. _The momentum from the tumble pushed him to start walking with her still in his arms. The bottle shattered on impact and the blanket drifted lazily to the grass–_had she always been this light?_

Zoro's thoughts were immediately interrupted when Robin buried her cold, characteristic nose into the crook of his neck. At this his feet came to a standstill and he slowly unhooked his arm from under her knees, letting her down, suddenly aware that something else was up.

But she wasn't drunk, right? Robin was sure there was something wrong but it wasn't because of the booze. Why did her body refuse to right itself and step away from the swordsman? _So warm_.

"Oi. Onna!" Zoro shifted slightly. "Robin."

But Robin didn't move. And then she leaned her head against his cheek. And now it was too late to pull back and say she didn't mean anything by it. Her chest constricted with a fleeting sense of insecurity and curiosity and she forced herself to meet his blank gaze. What would Zoro do?

Zoro remained frozen. Not stiff, but definitely a little surprised and unsure. A thousand thoughts rushed through his head, but he was never one to think too deeply about these things especially after downing drink after drink. And why was she staring at him like that? If this was another of her stupid mind games–

He felt a freezing, slender pressure poking at his robe and haramaki, lifting the cloth and fingering the scars hidden underneath, and he could feel his body's reaction to her subtle touches. He remembered, though it wasn't like he had forgotten. This had happened before. But nothing had been done and they had gone on with their lives. That had been almost a decade ago.

Her lips ghosted over his jaw bone and her eyes never left his. He clenched his teeth as fire rolled in his gut. _Damnit, woman!_ She simply smiled.

Right. This wasn't some kind of commitment. This wasn't some kind of cheesy romance. There were no promises involved in something like this. It didn't feel right, but it didn't feel distinctly wrong either. Robin was giving him a way out. She wasn't forcing him into anything and she hadn't ten years ago, he could tell by that look she was giving him. But this was Robin– _Or are you afraid._

Hell no.

They hadn't planned on getting much sleep anyway, and the night was no longer cold.

* * *

**Author's note2:** ~and that's a wrap! Thank you so much for supporting me. I apologize profusely if my idea of "more romance" let you down. My plan honestly backfired on me. One good thing that came out of my struggle writing this last part was a (re)new(ed) idea that came (back) to me during the process. So, I have another ZoRo story cooking in my brain and it involves a lot of teasing, which is always nice in this relationship. ...and that's about as bad as it gets, haha.

I've gotten some suggestions to write a longer fanfiction, and I would, but I haven't settled on a single idea or plot that I feel I can write well yet :) I'm fairly busy, but I expect to post a new story sometime in December. However, I may take a break from One Piece and try to finish my Naruto idea I've been putting off. I've also noticed that my chapter word count increases with each chapter. Could it be that your reviews add more words to my story? -hinthint- I'm just kidding XD

But for now, this story is exhausted. This is Misa-kike-chi, over and out!


End file.
